


將錯就錯

by alittlebit2011



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: Thor本來會是玩 "Natasha說" 的大贏家。





	將錯就錯

**Author's Note:**

> OOC！隊長砲灰注目！！

Tony 盯著他即將展開的工作專案，在Avengers大樓的專屬車間裡。心無旁騖，獨自一人。

他靠上工作台邊緣，桌面是鈦合金、積體電路和丙烯腈-丁二烯-苯乙烯共聚物所組成的亂葬崗。其中大半是破爛的碎屑、多餘的殘渣，只有那些還堪用的部分能得到Tony **那種** 目光的洗禮——會讓板金狂喜、齒輪呻吟的那種。"好，那是核心，訊號的傳遞中樞...這個、這個和這個是主套件的一部分，" 他將它們一一指出，並在腦中快速組裝，"所有的材料都被人工加固過，在不影響整體結構平衡的狀態下。絕對的大師手筆——可惜還是太天真。" 他評斷。它不......嗯。它不符合他原先的預期，雖然他也不確定自己原先的預期是什麼。

 _大概是至少能撐半個月之類的吧。_ Tony猜。

錚錚鏦鏦。這玩意開始被重新組裝，看起來就和新的一模一樣，除了......"哼。少了一個零件，永遠少一個。" Tony點燃迷你噴槍，加熱一片金屬，將它扭曲、凹折、捲縮。錚錚鏦鏦的聲音再度響起，他改執雷射切刀，仔細削磨一遍。"對，就像這樣，在這裡，還有......這樣。 _完成了。_ " 他用法語說。

扯掉防護面罩，Tony不無挑剔地審視著他剛剛第N次修好的成品。

**Thor專用的Wii搖杆。**

平凡無奇的又一天啊。

——除非神另有安排。

Thor從背後悄悄接近。(是的，這是個名副其實的神蹟。)他突然伸出手，一把轉過Tony，大腿順勢卡進Tony雙腳中間，一手滑向Tony後腰，一手固定Tony下巴，就這樣以完美的角度、完美的力道、完美的——同時也相當驚人的熱情直接親了下去。

Tony甚至還在碎碎唸。

"Jarvis，掃描、存檔—— **唔嗯嗯嗯** ！" Tony一面在Thor嘴裡放聲尖叫(正合神意)，一面狂搥神胸、狂頓神足。

Thor舔舔嘴巴，大度地微微退開。

" **呃麼？呃麼？你呃麼啊我！** " 被神用吻偷襲成功的Tony徹底口齒不清。

"用不著不好意思，Tony！你的心意我全明白！" Thor快樂地隆隆說，還放在Tony腰上的手親昵地緊了緊，"Natasha說你值得一個驚喜，我完全同意！"

"我的心—— **搞什麼鬼？** 你全明—— **搞什麼鬼？** " 不是Tony最好的表現，事實上，連他平常水準的一半都不到，外加高八度尖嗓——

_求救！求救！理智的左引擎正在起火燃燒，請求塔台支援！完畢！_

Tony怒目瞪著引發腦內飛安危機的罪魁禍首，開口再試一次，這次他學乖了，成千上萬的WTF被他硬塞進兩個字裡擠出牙縫。

" **解‧釋！** " 字面意義的擲地有聲。

"還要解釋什麼？你向我告白，而我接受了！我也愛你，Tony！" Thor歡呼，把Tony舉得離開了地面。

" **放我下來！** " Tony二度發出脖子被掐住似的喊聲，"現在立刻放我下來！" 他邊嚷邊扭，企圖來個人定勝天，一人一神混戰了一分鐘左右，在Tony的胸部和屁股都被光明正大地揉了好幾把後，Thor總算照辦。

"手！還有你的手！不准抓我的腰！" Tony氣喘吁吁，滿臉通紅。

"啊，不行。" Thor燦笑，拒絕得很是乾脆，"Natasha說一放手你就會跑掉、消失、不見、躲起來，不能冒這個險，所以不行。"

"『Natasha說』是吧？真是好人好事代表啊她。" Tony陰森森磨牙。

Thor點點頭，"非常不簡單的女人。" 他讚道。

" **好！隨你！愛抓就抓！** " Tony氣得大叫，力不如神的他果斷換成智取，"把話講清楚！到底我是在什麼見鬼的時間、什麼見鬼的地點、向你告了什麼見鬼的白了？" 他怒沖沖質問，盡力抵擋腰間傳來的誘人高溫。

"你不記得了？" Thor臉上只有關心，"驚喜的後遺症？太刺激了？"

"就——配合我！" Tony咬牙，隱約聽見臼齒崩裂的第一樂章。

Thor寵溺地嘆了口氣，讓步了，"今天一早你當著全世界的面宣佈的，你說『Thor是我的最愛』。" 他笑吟吟引述，藍眼充滿感情。

"什——不可能——我才沒—— **噢！** 等等......早上？Stark Industries的產品發表會？" 理解之光漸漸從Tony眼中浮現，他恍然大悟地翻著白眼，"原來如此。老兄， **那** 才不是告白，差遠了。" 他開始解釋，"記得之前攻佔了全球媒體版面近三個月的蠢新聞嗎？就是『鋼鐵人和美國隊長驚爆基情』的那個？還有幾張到處瘋傳的劣質合成照？Pepper和Coulson是聯手把事情徹底擺平了沒錯，" 他頓了頓，因為無論何時何地說出『Pepper和Coulson聯手』這樣的字眼都實在太他媽驚悚了，"——但從此以後那些八卦小報有事沒事就愛拿我和Steve炒話題，我是百毒不侵了啦，可是Steve？" 他聳聳肩，"你是不知道，這陣子他望著我的表情簡直不能再更愁人，" _還以為我沒發現_ ，"剛好今天遇到個白目記者問我『最喜歡的隊員是誰』，我才會隨口這麼一說，就當是順水人情，替老冰棍解套解套，你自己誤會是你的錯，放開我。" 他戳戳Thor胸口命令。

但神不會犯錯。

"所以比起好隊長你更喜歡我！" Thor滿臉放光地喊，壓根沒在聽。

_危險！危險！右引擎也報廢了！_

Thor又低頭吻住Tony，態度堅定強勢，卻帶著令人心動的珍惜，扎實輕柔地碰觸碾蹭，Tony沒有反應，於是Thor重複一次。

**_理智去死吧！_ **

Tony發出激切模糊的呻吟，抓住Thor的頭張開嘴巴用力回吻，他們舌齒交纏，激情擁吻，緊緊挨著彼此。

Thor含著Tony的下唇低低地笑開，笑聲發自內心，明亮純淨，直接震顫Tony的靈魂深處，只有Thor能這樣笑。你就是不禁會喜歡上他，就算他一天到晚砸壞、摔爛、捏爆東西也一樣，他害得Tony時不時就得趴在地上摳出電玩搖杆的每一片殘屍，但Tony還是喜歡他，好喜歡，要拒絕一個 _神_ 談何容易呢？

Thor大手一揮，工作台上的所有障礙物紛紛叮咚落地，接著他將Tony半抱到桌上——

"...嗯，嗯、嗯......停！等一下！噢！嗯。喔，天啊，你這可怕的男人。男神。你的手好色。嗯、嗯嗯、嗯哼......住手！馬上住手！" Tony跳下桌子，從Thor的懷中掙脫出來。

他的樣子相當淩亂，頭髮亂糟糟、嘴唇又紅又腫、精緻的小鬍子上還留有銀絲。Thor也沒好到哪裡去，上衣早就不翼而飛的他正困惑的連連眨眼，看向Tony的眼神彷佛對方是從他手中奪走心愛玩具的現行犯。

"別這麼委屈，大個子，" Tony發出一聲邪惡嘶啞的竊笑，主動靠過去把手滑上Thor褲鍊往下拉，"只是想證明『Natasha說』不能全當真。" 他在神面前緩緩跪下。

Tony為此收獲到的喘息顫抖完全值回票價。

 

*

 

"Jarvis，Tony在嗎？" 對著鏡子練習了一整天的Steve問，一顆心高高吊起。

"Sir在工作室，但目前恐怕有點分不開身。有什麼我能為你效勞的嗎？"

五臟六腑裝著鉛塊一起歸位，Steve難掩失望地揉揉後頸，話都說不完全，"不，沒關係，等他有空我再......"他往空中隨便比了一個手勢。

無所不在的電子管家禮貌地維持靜默。

"Jarvis......你說Tony會喜歡玫瑰嗎？" Steve靠在牆上苦笑，語氣不只一點點絕望。

"——我相信起司漢堡會更適合，需要我幫您準備嗎？"

"沒關係，不用了，禮物要親手準備才有意義。但還是謝謝你，Jarvis。" 沒注意到Jarvis極其罕見的停頓，Steve很快地振作起來，決定回房間再練習一遍。

"隨時隨地。" 中規中矩的人工音訊裡聽不見應該要有的遺憾。

 

[完]


End file.
